


Ninja Stars

by Snowflakekitty133



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cussing, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, lonashipping, mahinashipping, ninja au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakekitty133/pseuds/Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Moon, a female Ninja who is secretly from the legendary Lunala Clan. She came to a special academy for two purposes; protecting two small containers of the Sun and Moondrop, and to learn and train. She will meet countless people on her journey but in the end. Everyone will end up facing doom. (Ninja AU)(I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID MY OTPS WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY)(tags will be added as time goes on)





	1. Ninjatsu Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Some of you may know me from Tumblr, Insta, or some other place and I'm now on here :D  
> A ninja au! Exciting right?! Lol  
> Anyway I hope you like this story ^-^  
> PS- sorry about any mistakes

**MOON'S POV**

I walked to my new school in silence. I was only invited here because I managed to defeat two of the strongest ninjas in my home region. I am apart of the legendary Lunala Clan, but no one knows about that. The main reason my parents sent me here was to keep two test tubes filled with a little bit of both the moondrop and sundrop safe. The two liquids are only spoken of in legends, they were said to have amazing healing abilities and has the power to grant an ability. I am tasked to keep them safe but I have a bad feeling.

It was a new year so I didn't have to catch up on anything thankfully. I hid in the shadows up in a tree watching everyone below. I already knew my home class so I waited. During my wait I noticed a blonde boy and girl and knew instantly that they were both from the Aether Dragon Clan. It was pretty obvious they'd be the strongest since the Aether Dragon is known as the strongest out of all dragons. After a few minutes I looked at the time, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. I jumped down from the tree and started trying to find my class. As I walked through the hallways I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was the blonde boy I saw earlier.

"S-sorry..." I said quietly and started walking away, I could feel his gaze burning into my back as I walked away but I didn't turn around. He definitely had a edgy side by the way his hair was styled but he also seemed to have a kind side. I walked around for a few minutes before a boy with green hair stopped me.

"Alola! Are you new here? I'm Hau!" He said.

"Um, Moon and..um... yeah I'm new here." I said awkwardly, I was never a social type.

"Cool! You need help finding your homeroom?" He asks excitedly and I nodded. I gave him the slip with the number and his eyes lit up. I knew instantly that it was a bad thing for me.

"This is awesome! We're in the same room! Come on! It's this way!" Hau says excitedly and dragged me to the room. We walked inside and I find out that it's all boys in this class. Why am I the only girllll???? I looked around and noticed the same blonde boy from earlier. Then I felt a hand on my shoulders, I quickly turned around face to face with a tall shirtless guy.

"Alola your the new student. Correct?" He asks with a smile and I nodded.

"Great! I'm Kukui and this is my assistan, Lillie!" He said and sidestepped to show the blonde girl from earlier, she must be related the the blonde boy.

Err... I'm Moon." I said unsure of what to do and Kukui nodded enthusiastically.

"Alola everyone! We have a new student this year! Our very first girl, not including Lillie, Moon!" He says with a wide grin and I awkwardly wave at the stares coming my way.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it eventually." Lillie quietly whispers into my ear and I slightly nodded then a pink haired boy stood up.

"Alola, I am Ilima and I am part of the Normal Dragon Clan." He says politely. The next one to stand up was a boy about the same age as Ilima with fire like hair and is not wearing a shirt...?

"Alola, I am Kiawe and I am apart of the Fire Dragon Clan." He says with a smile. The next to stand up was Hau.

"Alola! You already know me but I am apart of the Kahuna Dragon Clan!" Hau said. The next one was a pudgy boy with yellow hair.

"I am Sophocles, I am part of the Electric Dragon Clan." He says in a polite tone. A teen with a hat and sunglasses then stood up.

"Alola, I am Dexio, I am apart of the Physic Dragon Clan and I will be your coach(or trainer)." He said, then the blonde boy was the last to stand up.

"I am Gladion, I am part of  the Aether Dragon Clan." He says boredly, then Lillie leaned in.

"He's also my brother." She whispers quietly.

"Now does anyone have questions for Moon?" Kukui asks. A few hands raised and Kukui picked Kiawe.

"What Clan are you apart of Moon?" He asks. I had practiced but I'm still hoping that I won't mess up.

"I am apart of the Dark Dragon Clan." I replied.

"Really?! I thought you were apart of the Fairy Dragon Clan!" Hau blurted out unexpectedly. I blinked once not sure what to say. Kukui ignored Hau's comment as he picked Ilima.

"Have you bonded with a dragon yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Welp that will be all the questions for now, um... you can go sit by Hau!" Kukui says and I  walked to the empty seat by Hau.

"YAY! DESK BUDDIES!" He yells out in excitement. I wanted to hide in the shadows.

Class ended and I was grabbing my stuff when Lillie walked up.

"I've been asked to show you around school." She says postively and I nodded. We walked out of the class and she showed me the canteen, battle arenas, training areas, the library, and a few more areas.

"What is your room number?" She asks at the end of the tour and I looked at the slip of paper they gave me.

"513" I said in a slightly bored tone and Lillie brightened up.

"Oh we're roommates! I'll show you the way!" She says in excitement. This was the first I had actually seen her excited and I smiled as I followed after her.


	2. The First of Many Tests

**MOON'S POV**

"So Moon how do you like everything so far?" Lillie asks.

"Mmm... everything is great here and everyone is nice." I reply as truthfully as I could after a few seconds of pandering.

"Oh another question! What do you think of my brother?" She asks out of the blue.

"Wha- Why?" I ask confused after a few seconds.

"Well I'm not really sure to be honest, I'm just kind of curious on how you think about him." Lillie replies.

"Umm... well he's definetly edgy and rude... but I think he's also got another side, a kind and caring one I guess you could say." I reply trying my best to describe it and Lillie nods.

"Anyways, let's go to the canteen, it's about time to eat." She says and I nodded and followed after her.

"Each class are sorted by how well they did on their entrance exams and their age. Our class are for ages 16-17 and very high scores on their exam. Since most people our age doesn't seem to get high exam scores, our class is very small." Lillie explains as we walked to the canteen and I absorbed the information. We continued walking before Lillie stopped suddenly and I turned my head and look at her confused.

"Ah, I forgot to warn you. Since everyone else in our class are boys and that they get high scores, they get lots of love confessions and admirers. Those admirers will probably think of you as a rival and will most likely try to get rid of you." Lillie warns quietly and I nodded.

 _"So that was why I got lots of glares from some girls while walking."_ I say in my mind in realization.

"Eh. It doesn't matter, they can hate if they want, but that won't bring me down." I said with a encouraging smile. Lillie looked at me surprised as I gave her a peace sign.

"Now come on let's go to the canteen." I say enthusiastically and Lillie smiled as she followed me.

* * *

 We got to the canteen in a few minutes and got our lunch. Lillie led me to our table which was all the way in the back. Ilima was the first to notice us and waved to us. The others soon noticed and waved, except for Gladion. I sat next to Hau and Lillie sat by Gladion. Everyone talked to each other for a bit before Hau changed the current subjuct.

"Hey Moon! Let's train together!" Hau suggests excitedly.

"Um... sure." I replied. Then I thought of something.

"Oh yeah, I have a question, have you guys bonded with a dragon yet?" I asked curiously.

"Mmm... we haven't but Gladion has." Kiawe replied.

"Speaking of which, where is Gladion?" Ilima asks looking around.

"I would've sworn that he was here just a second ago."  Lillie mumbles under her breath.

"Oh well, we're used to this by now." Ilima replies with a sigh. Before I know it the table is surround by fangirls. I ducked as a girl's hand went right where my head was. I crawled under the table and bumped into Lillie. We both sighed in defeat as we waited for the mob to disperse.

"How can they manage this??" I asked.

"I don't know myself. Oh hey, it looks like we can squeeze through now. Let's go." Lillie says after spotting a opening. We managed to crawl through the gigantic mob and I put my fists into the air in victory.

"Yas! Finally we're out of that mob." I say in relief and Lillie sighed in agreement. I looked around before spotting a training area and look over to Lillie.

"Wanna watch me train?" I ask and helped Lillie up.

"Err... sure, I guess.." Lillie says unsure and I smiled. We walked outside together and Lillie went to sit down as I looked through the options. There were obstacle courses, a area for shuriken shooting, dojo mannequins, and an arena. I went for the obstacle courses first and chose the first one I spot. I walked to it and was just about to start before Lillie called out.

"Wait! That's the hardest obstacle course here! Are you really sure you want to this?" Lillie asked and I smirked.

"The harder it is, the more fun it'll be." I said enthusiastically and started. The first obstacle was to use shurikens to hit 6 insanely fast moving targets that go up, down, right, and left in just a matter of seconds, with spikes at the bottom and there was a light that would turn green if I passed. There was a sign saying that if I fail to hit any one of these targets, you fail the course.

I grabbed my stack of shurikens and waited, then I spot an opening. I quickly tossed 2 and hit two targets smack in the middle. I waited another few seconds before hitting two different targets. Then I waited a minute. As soon as the target landed right where I wanted them I quickly threw out two more shurikens hitting both targets. The red light turn green and the spikes turned into solid ground.

I jumped down and ran to the next obstacle. This time there were wooden mannequins with weapons on a platform spinning around. The objective was to knock all the weapons out of all the mannequins' hands and to not get touched or hit by one. I looked back up and took my stance.

* * *

**LILLIE'S POV**

I silently watched Moon's graceful and swift movements. I was surprised at first that she managed to get past the first obstacle, barely anyone has managed to get passed it. As I watched I heard two familiar voices from behind me. I turned around already knowing who it was and I was correct. Big brother Gladion and his biggest 'fan', Plumeria. She was clingy, mean, and sassy, I don't get why she's so popular anyway. 

"Oh come on Gladi! I know you like me." She says trying to seduce him. Gladion gave her a look of disgust and annoyance as he tried to pry his arm away.

"Ugh just leave me alone." Gladion says annoyed. Finally she let go.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you fucking like someone else!" Plumaria pauses and her scowl deepened, "who the hell is it?! Is it that new girl?! What's her name? Moonie?" Plumeria angrily asks and Gladion gave her his famous glare.

"It's Moon and I don't like anybody." He replies annoyed and their argument starts to grow more heated.

"Who's that?" Someone asks behind me. I look behind and saw Moon with a wet towel around her neck and a waterbottle.

"Oh, that's just my brother's oh so 'favorite' admirer, Plumeria." I say with sarcasm lacing my voice. Then I realized something.

"Did you finish the course already?!?!" I ask in total shock.

"Nope. Failed on the 4th obstacle." Moon replies with defeat and I sweat-dropped. I turn back to the argument to see Plumeria storming off and Gladion turning his attention to the Hau, Ilima and Kiawe running away from fangirls. Sophocles was in the back walking after everyone and noticed us. He waved and stood by me and Moon while watching the scene. Gladion soon joined in running away from the girls as soon as they spotted him. Me, Sophocles, and Moon sweat-dropped and looked at each other before giggling.

About half an hour of watching the guys run passed before the guys managed to hide themselves and the mob dispersed. After a few seconds, Hau popped up, scoping to see if there were anymore fangirls left. He spotted none before noticing us laughing. He got out of the bushes with a pout and let the other guys come out. They also noticed us and started walking to us.

"So... enjoyed your little jog there?" Moon teased them as they got closer and they gave her a slight glare which caused her to laugh a little more. Soon though Hau, Ilima and Kiawe joined in, while Gladion smirked.

"So we're gonna train, right?" Hau asked Moon. Before Moon could reply, Kukui interuppted them.

"Actually.. Moon you managed to get to the 4th obstacle of the hardest obstacle course, right?" Kukui asked and Moon nodded, I then realized what he was thinking and it looked like the others did too.

"W-wait Kukui, you're not going to give her that test.... are you?" I asked nervously and Kukui nodded.

"Are you crazy??!" Sophocles asked shocked while Moon stood in the background completely confused. Hau, Ilima, Kiawe and Sophocles started to argue with Kukui about whether or not she's ready for it.

"If she's ready then she'll take the test, it's up to her and that's final." Kukui said after a few minutes of bickering and walked up to Moon.

"Moon, do you want to take the test or not. This won't effect your grades if you're wondering." Kukui reassures her and she sits there pondering for a few seconds.

"Err.... it depends.... what is the test about?" She asks unsure.

"That's a good question!" Kukui said enthusiastically then holds up 4 fingers.

"The first part! 4 Ninjas! The best of the best! You have 40 minutes to defeat all of them. Once you defeat them they will give you a flag as proof. If you do it within the time limit you get to go onto the next part! Let me remind you this is only the first part, so you will not get a final grade till after the second part. Now the second part is a battle between you and the best Ninja at this school. You have to either win or tie to get a passing grade!" Kukui explained. Moon ponders for the next few seconds as anticipation builds up. Finally she raises her head determined.

"I accept." She said with determination glazing over her eyes and everyone stares at her shock, even Gladion. Kukui smiled and nodded. 

"In the count of three you will find the 4 ninjas and battle them within 40 minutes. Now...3...2...1... GO!" Kukui yells out and Moon takes off.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

35 minutes had passed and everyone expected her to fail, then they heard rustling by a bush. Moon comes out with bruises and a few cuts but had all four flags. We stared at her in shock as she held them up with a victory smirk. Lillie ran to her and gave her one big massive hug as congratulations.

"Congrats! You get to go onto the second round, but I suggest you rest for an hour before doing it." Kukui informs Moon and she nods. Kukui took the flags and Lillie helped with her minor injuries.

10 minutes passed before Lillie finished working on her injuries. Lillie had stepped out when Moon then remembered the sun and moondrop. She grabbed her bag and looked inside, they were still there. She sighed in relief and put her bag back on the side table. Moon wonders about who she will face before deciding to take a short nap.

* * *

  **TIME SKIP; 30 MINS LATER**

I woke up to small shake and saw Lillie hanging over me. I sat up slowly and yawned.

"It's almost time. Come on!" Lillie says enthusiastically. I looked at her with a mix of emotions but followed her the rest of the way. It took us a few minutes to get from the dorms to the arena. When we got there, a large crowd had gathered and the one I least expected was standing on the other side of the arena.

"Gladion?!?!?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got two hours of sleep, so sorry if this sounded really badly written, I want to take a nap but by the time I wake up it would be around 8 at night :[  
> But I hope you like this ^-^


	3. Battles and a egg?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY GOT THIS OUT  
> Heyo :D  
> I'm really glad to see everyone is liking this story! It's been on my mind ever since I saw this drawing of Ash as a ninja lol.  
> Pls enjoy this chapter ^-^  
> PS- School is starting soon so the updates will be slow! Srry ;-;

**NORMAL POV**

"Gladion?!?!" Moon ask out loud in shock as he smirked at her.

"So are you ready, because I won't be going easy on you." He said slyly and it was Moon's turn to smirk.

"Hmph, wouldn't have it any way.'" She said. The arena had trees surrounding the arena , a long with shrubs and other forest objects. Moon inwardly smirk as she saw that there were many shadowy areas for her to use.

"This will be only a fist fight! No weapons or objects are to be used! The match will only last 30 minutes! Understand?" A referee called out and they nodded, "Then begin!" He yelled and held up a flag.

Gladion was the first to move throwing in punches and kicks, Moon managed to block most of them and threw in a few punches. He fell back and stood there as she ran to him in high speeds throwing high kicks and swifts elbows to the stomach.

" _Even though they're battling each other they still manage to smile..."_ Lillie thought in her mind as she watched them battle.

He didn't get a chance to block much as Moon was too fast for him to comprehend right at that second. Then he managed to dodge her last hit and started running around the arena, Moon's eyes could barely keep up before he appeared behind her and kick her causing Moon to fall onto the ground.

Moon opened her eyes to see she was in a shadowy patch before taking her chance to blend into the shadows just as Gladion was about to attack.

" _Wait, what?! Where did she go??"_ Gladion thought to himself while looking around wildly. Little did he know was that Moon was on a tree branch right above him about to attack.

"Gladi! Above you!" Plumeria shouted from the stands.

" _Damn her. Gotta attack now!"_ Moon though and jumped as Gladion looked up. Even though her surprise attack failed, she still managed to get in lots of kicks and knocked him down with a punch to the stomach. Gladion got back up and rubbed away some blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"5 minutes left!" The referee yelled out.

"Hm.. time to finish this now." Moon called out to Gladion and he smirked.

"Who ever is the first to fall down loses" he said echoing one of the rules. They both smirked and started attacking.

"Woo! Would you look at them go!" Kukui yelled out excitedly.

"She's definetly got some skills." Dexio complimented.

"Pshhhh. Like she'll ever be as good as my gladi-smoochum." Plumeria remarked.

"Oh shut up Plumeria, you took the test before and you were knocked out by him after only 10 minutes!" Sophocles retorted.

"Hmph! At least I'm better looking than her!" Plumeria replied obviously annoyed.

"You're just jealous that she's better than you." Kiawe said slyly and Ilima chuckled quietly.

"Why.. you..!" Plumeria mumbled through her clenched mouth and stormed off.

"Sheesh. She's sooo annoying.." Hau muttered and the others agreed. Then a whistle went off signaling that the match was over. Everyone rushed to see who won and saw that both were still standing.

"It's a tie!" The referee yelled out and the crowd exploded into cheers. Dexio and the others ran inside the arena to congratulate both of them.

"Great job Moon!" Hau exclaimed excitedly.

"You're the first to actually tie with him in who knows long!" Lillie told Moon happily and she gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, but boy did that make me on the run for my money." Moon joked and laughed Hau and Lillie. On the other side of the arena, the others gave a Gladion a pat on the back and high fives.

"Great job Gladion!" Dexio said to him. The crowd had split up into groups were talking about the fight. Some were disappointed and others were ecstatic. Moon walked up to Gladion with a smile and held up a hand wanting to do a high-five.

"It was a good battle." She said and Gladion smiled and gave her a high-five.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

**MOON'S POV**

Me and Lillie were woken up by huge noises outside of our door. I got up and went to open the door, when I opened it I saw a side table flying at fast speeds towards me. I slam the door shut and ducked just in case, a big bang came from the door before I opened the door, clearly annoyed.

"OKAY! WHO THREW THAT?" I yelled out angry that I was waken up to almost being hit. I looked and saw Hau, Ilima, Dexio and Sophocles over each other before they pointed at each other. I ended up kicking them to the distance before slamming the door again and jumping face flat on my bed. 

"What happened?" Lillie asked tiredly before yawning.

"The damn idiots. That's what happened." I said annoyed before looking at the clock.

"FIVE?!?!?" I yelled out in shock and looked out the window and It was daybreak.

"Goddammit" I muttered through my pillow.

* * *

I was tired all throughout breakfast and had to drink to cups of coffee.

"Why are you so tired?" Kiawe asked me. 

"'Because of some idiots almost hitting me with a table at 5 in the morning.." I muttered glaring at Hau, Ilima, Dexio, and Sophocles.

"Ahh.. I see." Gladion said looking at them and Kiawe went to talk with Lillie.

"Urgh, I'm not going to ma- ACK! Ouch... ouch.... ouchie." I said rubbing the bandages on my neck and Gladion quickly pulled my hand away from it.

"Unless you want those injuries to stay, you shouldn't touch them." Gladion lectured and I pouted. After a few minutes it was time to go to class. As we walked I felt someone staring at me. I took a glance around to see multiple girls glaring at me and I sighed.

"Something wrong Moon?" Ilima asks.

"Unless you count girls planning your death wrong then yeah I'm fine." I said shrugging and the others started to notice the glares I was getting. Then someone pushed me out of the way, I looked behind and saw it was Plumeria who was now clinging onto Gladion.

"Come on Gladi, give me a kiss plwease." She said in a distugistingly sweet voice.

"No! Now get the hell of me!" Gladion yelled trying to get her to let go.

"Oh come on sweetie, don't be like that." She said trying to seduce him with her curves. **(A/N- DON'T YA DARE THINK OF SOMETHING WEIRD. ITS NOT LIKE THAT)** Gladion then managed to get her to let go and bolted off.

"Welp there he goes." I joked and the rest of us followed him with Plumeria chasing us. After a few minutes of sprinting, I looked behind us to not see Plumeria anymore.

"Hey Gladion! Plumeria's not following us anymore! SO SLOW THE HECK DOWN!!" I yelled out and he looked back and slowed down. 

"Phew. That girl is crazy.." Gladion whined. I snickered at his reaction and he sent me a glare.

"And what are you laughing about?" He asks annoyed.

"Ohhhhh.... it's nothing. Don't worry about me." I teased and walked the rest of the way to class. We were in our seats when Kukui came with the headmaster of the school, Samson Oak.

"Alola everyone! Today we will be having a special class with our very own headmaster!" He announces excitedly.

"We will be hatching dragon eggs!" Oak says excitedly. We looked at each other before following Kukui and Samson.

"Soo.. did you know about this?" I asked Lillie when I caught up to her and she awkwardly giggled.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell, sorry.." she said and I quickly waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh no no! It's fine, really!" I quickly say, we paused and looked at each other before giggling.

"So.. Moon have you ever hatched a egg before?" Kiawe asks me.

"Mmm.. once, buttt that was a while ago. What about you?" I asked and he was about to reply before Ilima interrupted.

"He's hatched at least more than 100 eggs!" He informs me excitedly and I gawked at them while Kiawe embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its not that big of a deal.." he insisted embarrassedly.

"Not. That. Big. Of. A. Deal?!?! Are you dumb Kiawe?! It is a big deal!" Sophocles argued. While him, Kiawe, and Ilima fought over if it's a big deal or not, I scooched back over to Lillie.

"Soo... Lillie I have a question." I said to her and she looked at me.

"You're the only other girl in this class yet you don't seem to get mean looks by other girls, mind telling me why?" I asked her.

"Erm.. well... actually... I don't know either..." she replies awkwardly then someone rested their arm on my head. I swerved around to see it was Gladion and I gave him a glare.

"I know why," He said simply before I could tell him off, "its because she's my little sister so I basically scared off everyone that gave her glares." He finished and both me and Lillie's mouth shaped an O. Then I remembered something.

"GET YO ARM OFF MY HEAD ASSHOLE."

* * *

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at a hatchery just outside of the academy. Oak took us inside and we saw multiple dragons laying down with eggs. In the back was a table with two eggs inside opened incubators. One was white with flower like prints on it and the other was a brown egg.

"For this special lesson, your class will take one egg and another class will take the other egg and you will have to care for the egg until it hatches." Kukui explained. As he and Oak started to explain more about the assignment, I ended up dozing off for a second before Gladion shaked me awake and I sent him a glare.

"So which egg will you choose?" Oak asked. We all thought for a moment before I came up with an idea.

"Hey Lillie! Which egg do you think we should choose?" I asked her and everyone turned to us.

"'M-me?!" I nodded and she looked at both eggs for a minute, "um... well I choose this one," she paused and pointed at the flower printed one, "because the patterns on it look like flowers." she explains.

"Just because of that..?" Sophocles mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kiawe countered.

"You're right.." Sophocles replied with a sigh.

"So it's settled! We'll take the flower printed one!" Hau exclaims excitedly. Oak and Kukui looked at each other with a bright smile and nods at us.

"By the way which class is taking the other egg?" Ilima asks.

"Just wait and you'll see!" Oak says not giving details, so we waited. A few minutes later another class comes in, most of them are girls.

"Oh! It's you guys!" Kiawe says excitedly pointing at two girls with green and blue hair.

"Hey Moon come over here!" I walked over and I waved.

"Oh! You're the new girl!" The green haired girl says excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I'm Mallow and this is Lana!" She says motioning to her friend.

"Um.. I'm Moon" I say awkwardly.

"You're battle was amazing." Lana complimented and I smiled embarrassedly.

"Hehe thanks.." I replied and rubbed the back of my head. I then heard squeals and shouts from behind and I looked. I sweat-dropped as I saw most of the girls crowding around the guys. Gladion looked like he was about to bolt away, Hau looks embarrassed but happy, and Dexio and Ilima acted like pretty boys. I looked around and saw Lillie with a boy from the other class, but she looked scared and uncomfortable.

"Oh come on.. don't be like that.." I heard the disgustingly sweet tone as I got closer. I was seething but kept my calm. I got closer and as I did I put a hand on the guy's shoulder and he turned around.

"What do you want." He asked in a rude tone before noticing who I was.

"What I want is that you leave her alone." I replied with a vein popping out. He squeaked and scurried away to his friends.

"You okay?" I asked once I turned to Lillie and she nodded.

"Thank you for that." She says politely and I smiled.

"No problem, we should just be lucky Gladion didn't see him." I teased and we both laughed. We looked over to the others to see that Hau, Gladion, Ilima and Dexio was getting harrassed by the girls with Oak and professor Kukui trying to save them. We sweat-dropped as we watched and eventually went to help the professor. A few minutes later the other class and all of us were left breathless on the floor.

"Urgh, why were they dang persistent." I whined. The others laughed at my reaction and I eventually joined in. The professor had us go back to the classroom to discuss everything about the egg.

"So who's gonna take care of the egg?" Sophocles asked once we went through the door.

"Oh, you're right. I cant but what about you guys?" Ilima asks. The others shook their heads except for me, Hau, and Lillie.

"I think me and Lillie should take it, mainly because I don't trust Hau." I said and he looked at me in shock.

"Sorry Hau, but I agree.." Lillie adds in and Hau went to sulk in the corner.

"I didn't even get a say..." he said dejectedly as he sulk and we all sweat-dropped. A second later he was back eating a malasada happily.

"So it's been decided, me and Lillie will take care of it!" I said happily and picked the egg up.

"We're going to take it back to our dorm and meet you at lunch." Lillie told them and we waved. As we walked, we took turns in carrying the egg until we got to the room. Lillie opened the door and got pillows to put on the couch to make the egg comfortable. After she finished putting multiple comfy pillows, I placed the egg on top and smiled at Lillie. She smiled back and went to put away the book she had. I walked to my bedside table and put down my bag and looked inside the drawer. I then found what I was looking for, a book. Inside of it was chapters of ancient artifacts, legend, and more stuff of both of the Lunala and Solgoleo clan.

"What is that Moon?" Lillie asked from behind me and I jumped in surprise and looked at her. I realized that it was her and sighed in relief.

"Its just an old book about ancient stuff, I'm planning to read it before I go to sleep tonight." I informed her.

"Ohhh. Can I have a look at it?" She asks and I debated whether or not I  give it to her.

"Um.... sure, just give it back later..." I trailed off and handed it to her. I immediately regretted it as I realized it could reveal that I was a Lunalan but it was too late.

 _"shit! I shouldn't have done that.."_ I thought.

"Thank you! And I'll give it to you after lunch." She says excitedly and starts flipping through it. I looked at the time and saw we still had some time before lunch.

I sat besides the egg and started staring off into space and eventually dozed off. I hadn't realized that time had passed until Lillie shook me awake. I looked at her confused before looking at the clock to see it was time for lunch.

"Ah, okay... I'm up..." I mumbled and got up. Lillie smiled at my sleepiness and lifted up the egg with the book under her arm. We walked in silence until Lillie broke it.

"So Moon....this book is very interesting, where did you get it?" She asks motioning to the book. I pondered for a minute pretending that I'm trying to remember.

"Erm...well I found it in a pretty old library on my travels with my papa...and it....was the only book that was actually intact." I lied.

"Ah! Okay, this book is very exciting even though it is an encyclopedia." She replies excitedly. I sweat as I saw through that lie knowing she doesn't quite believe me, so I kept quiet. We arrived to see everyone sitting at our table and chatting quietly.

"Hey guys." We waved and sat down and they waved back.

"Oh heh you two, we were just talking about training and are making a schedule." Dexio informed us and moved his sunglasses a bit. 

"Oh ok..." I said then realized I forgot something back at the dorm, "shit, I forgot about my bag! I'll be back you guys." I said and waved and ran off.

* * *

 

**NORMAL POV**

Lillie sat down with the egg and started flipping through the pages of the book. It didn't make sense to her on how Moon had managed to get a book of the ancient Lunala clan.

"'Something wrong Lillie?" Someone asked and Lillie looked up to see everyone staring at her and instantly became flustered.

"No! No! Everything's fine!" She says immediately and the others gave her a suspicious look before someone swiped the book away. Lillie swerves nervously to see Gladion looking at the book and he looks at her with confused eyes.

"Lillie...wha- how did you get your hands on a Lunala clan book..?" He asks in shock and confusion and the others gasped in shock.

"Um...err...well...you see....um... that book really...belongs to..." Lillie stuttered trailing off at the last word.

"What...?" He asks.

"Ummm.....I got it from...Moon." Lillie finished and the others gawked.

"But how could she have it..? I thought that the Lunalan clan was just a myth..." Ilima questions and Lillie shrugs.

"I'm not sure myself..." I trailed off and Gladion gave back the book.

"Let's try not to say anything about this okay..?" Dexio said unsure and we all nodded and waited in silence for Moon to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are sooo short ;-;  
> Probably because I'm more focused on the climax lol.


	4. Dragon Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah sorry that I've been inactive  
> Writer's block hit me like a brick so I've been having trouble  
> anyway hope you like this ^-^  
> [EDIT] Woah did not expect 100 hits xD

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was in class and all of them but Moon were on edge. Moon knew they were hiding something by lying and thing was that she still hadn't told them that she could see through lies. After a few more minutes of tense silence, she couldn't take it anymore and yelled in frustration. Moon slammed her hands on the table and they all jumped and turned to her in surprise.

“Ok, what the hell is going on! I can tell that you're lying, so SPILL!” she yells frustrated as the others looked at Moon in shock.

“Uhh...Er…well...um…” they all stuttered unsure of how to reply until Gladion spoke.

“Why do you have a book of the ancient Lunalans?” he asks carefully and Moon turns to him seeing that he was holding up her book. Out of instinct, she quickly tried to swipe the book out of his hands but he held it up higher.

“Like I said, I found it on my travels with papa.” Moon said annoyed, “Now can you give back my book??” she asked trying to reach.

_ “why do I have to be so short??”  _ she asks herself and Gladion sighed.

“No. You're not saying the whole truth so just say it.” he says holding the book higher and Moon gives him a glare.

“To be honest,” she paused crossing her arms and glaring up at him, “where I got the book is none of your concern. Now give me back my book.” she finishes annoyed. Gladion searched her eyes and inwardly sighed.

_ “I won't be able to get anything out of her at this rate…”  _ he thought to himself and gave the book back. Moon took it and quickly put it back in her bag and sighed. She didn't know what to do.

“Can you at least tell us where you found that library?” Lillie asked gently and Moon looked at her.

“It's just an ancient library that we found a few years ago. Most of the books were really damaged and we only found this just last year.” Moon told them all she could. The others seem to accept that answer and went back to talking. Moon sighed in relief when she felt something warm trickling down her cheek. She touched her cheek with her fingers and saw blood. She realized where the injury came from and left the room.

_ “gosh dammit, why does that dragon have to get hurt so often??”  _ Moon asks herself. She heads to the medical wing and gets a bandage.

Even though she said she wasn't bonded with a dragon, that wasn't the truth. Dragon bonds are rare, if anyone does bond with a dragon, they receive a mark that represents the dragon in anyway. The human will also feel and see the injuries that the dragon has received and vice versa. Moon's dragon is the legendary Lunala and the mark that is on her stomach is a bat that forms a moon like shape.

**MOON'S POV**

“Quite a scratch you got there.” the nurse joked and I cracked a small smile.

“Here, wiped the scratch with this wipe to clean the scratch of bacteria,” she paused handing me a disinfectant wipe, “and then put on this bandage.” she finished handing me a bandage and I nodded and went into the bathroom.A few minutes later I came out with a bandage on my cheek, I waved goodbye and went back to the room and inwardly sighed.

_ “Great…more bandages...just great…”  _ I whined as I walked to class and without thinking, started to rub the bandages that were still on my neck. Once I got outside of the door, I started hearing loud noises. I tilted my head in confusion and opened the door. The next thing I saw was a chair flying towards me. I yelped and ducked automatically. A few seconds I got back up, looked behind me, then inside the room.

“WHO THE FUCK DID THAT” I yelled obviously angry and all the boys except Gladion looked at each other nervously and laughed awkwardly.

“um…not me…?” Hau said nervously sweating and I looked at the others and sighed.

“God dammit. Fine. You guys are off the hook.” I said still annoyed. I looked over to Gladion who was quiet the whole time and saw he was reading a book. I glanced over to the clock to see it was 5PM and looked around. Lillie wasn't around so I guessed she was back in the dorm.

“Welp, I'm going back to my dorm. See ya guys.” I said and walked away and heard byes

as I walked.

The walk back to the dorm took a little longer than usual since I was thinking and walked slower. Over the course of the last few weeks, I got to know everyone, even Plumeria. Before I came here, I didn't really like to fight but that started to change. It was part of my life now so I suppose I just got used to it. As I walked I realized that I will at some point return to my clan, but thankfully, that won't be for a long time. I walked up to the door and put my ear against it. No sounds. I grabbed the key and quietly opened the door to find Lillie sleeping with the egg and a book under her head. I smiled at the sight and tucked her in. I walked up to the window and gazed at the sunset and smiled softly. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. 

As I took a shower my mind wondered, I still wasn't sure what to do if someone or multiple people find out. Do I use one of the ancient artifacts or just run….?

“You know what? I'm thinking too much about this. No one will find out, not right now anyway. They all happen to be dense enough to believe my lies...at least I hope so…” I thought to myself and shook my head. I stopped the water and dried off with the towel. I let myself relax for a few minutes, before getting back up and heading to my dorm. I quietly slipped through the door to see that Lillie was still sleeping. I had already changed into my pajamas, so I got comfy on the bed and started flipping through the pages of my book. I continue doing that for the next few hours and around ten I finally turned off the lights and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Lillie was the one to wake me up early in the morning and I just looked at her plain confused. She smiled and pointed at the clock. I grabbed it and focused on the time. My eyes widened in shock and was out of bed in 2 seconds flat. 5 minutes later I walked back into the room with my clothes changed and brushed hair. Lillie was eyeing me in surprise and I looked at her questioningly.

“hehe I'm sorry, I was just surprised at how fast you can get ready.” she explained awkwardly and I chuckled.

“Well, most of the time I would have to be quick since I usually woke up late…” I coughed awkwardly and Lillie giggled. She got up and we started walking to our homeroom. We talked a bit more as we walked and she then noticed something before starting to blush and looked away trying to hide it. I look over to where she was looking and noticed a familiar green haired boy. I started to smile slyly as I noticed and knew immediately what it meant and started to elbow her gently.

“Soooo….who ya thinkin about?” I asked slyly and she jumped getting all flustered.

“Uh...um…it's no one! I swear! I was just….um...thinking about a pet I had back home...hehehe” she replies awkwardly and my smile grew bigger.

“Oh? I wonder who that lucky man could be?” I teased slightly and her face became all red.

“Eheheheh...I don't know what you're talking about..” Lillie lied yet again.

“I guess you still haven't figured it out yet.” I replied and she looked at me.

“eh..?”

“Well, I'm not gonna bother talking about it so just say it.” I said casually and put my hands behind my head. Lillie gave me a pout and crossed her arms but after a few seconds, she sighed.

“Fine, I-I…it's Hau…” Lillie confesses and I smile.

“Thought so. Soooooo how long have you had a crush on him?” I whispered into her ear.

“Er… about a year…” she replies with.

“Aww, how cuteeee.” I teased her with a smirk and her face became a bright red. She covered her face with her hands as we walked and I giggled. 

After a few more minutes of walking, we got to the room and I sat by Hau. I looked at the clock and saw we still had a few minutes left. So I took out my book and started to flip through the pages. Then someone whacked something onto my head. I yelped and the others turned to me, I turned around rubbing my head to see Plumeria and a few other girls smirking and giggling.

“The fuck? Why the hell are you people in here, this class is only for the people in it.” I retorted and Plumeria looked at me with a face that said “Bitch, like I care.” and walked out of the classroom like nothing happened.

“A dragon better spit on that bitch's bitchie ass.” I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What the hell was that slut?!” Plumeria asked sticking her head through the door and I rolled my eyes.

“Why do you care fucking ass bitch.” I said looking at her from over my book.

“Bitch, what?!” She said angrily and stomped over to me while I just stared at her challenging and swiped my book.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!” I yelled at her as she threatened to rip one of the book's pages.

“What does it look like I'm doing” she snarked back and I tried to get the book back. She turned making me almost fall over the table and she stuck out her tongue. By that time everyone had stood up looking at her angrily before someone swiped the book from Plumeria hands. We all looked at the person and saw Gladion. His bangs covered his eyes showing he definitely was not happy. Plumeria backed up with her hands up in the air as she looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

“Get out.” was all he said and Plumeria nodded quickly before scurrying out of the room with the rest of the girls. I sighed in relief and slumped into my chair putting a hand on my head blocking my eyes and the others turn to me in slight concern.

“Finally that bitch is out of here.” Dexio muttered and Hau hummed in agreement. I opened my eyes to see Gladion holding out the books and I took it.

“Thanks.” I said quietly and put it securely in my bag.

“To be honest I have no idea what just happened…” Kiawe said.

“Agreed, though I wonder, why does Plumeria seem to go after Moon the most?” Ilima asks.

“I don't know...” Hau replied not looking happy as usual. I started not liking this tense and weird feeling in the air and straightened up in my chair.

“Well, thinking won't help. Let's just focus on what's happening today.” I murmured.

“Moon's right, besides something fun is supposed to happen today!” Lillie added in and we looked at her curiously. Before we could ask Kukui came in dramatically by sliding through the doorway and turned to us.

“Alola! How was that for an entrance?!” Kukui asked excitedly and we looked at him.

“Umm….it was great Kukui!” Lillie said awkwardly.

“It was great!” Hau called out while eating a malasada from who knows where he got it.

“Hahaha! Great to see everyone is doing well today! The lesson for today is with dragons!” Kukui announced and we all looked at each other excitedly.

“We will be heading to the stables with the lesson dragons, and yes Gladion, you can ride your dragon,” Kukui said once Gladion opened his mouth to say something, “Now let's go! Woo!” Kukui said enthusiastically and started to leave the room.

Once we got to the stable I looked at it in awe. We entered the stable and I could see multiple dragons of different types. 

“The rest of you, go and pick a dragon that you can bond with!” Kukui said enthusiastically and all of us nodded. I walked up to a grey dragon with red claws and has eyes that are red-rimmed and light blue irises.

I held out a hand and it's snout lifted up to sniff my hand. It immediately backed away in fear and I snatched my hand away in shock.

“Ha! Looks like the dragons are scared of little Moon!” Hau teased and I glared at him. I looked back at the dragon and started walking deeper into the stable. As I walked there were less and less dragons and they all recoiled when I held out a hand to them. I kept walking until I could see the back door and stopped. I then noticed a black dragon with glowing rings on its body. I held out a hand to it and this time the dragon didn't recoil. I smile softly at it and took a glance at its nameplate. Amaya.

I saddled up the dragon and walked back to the front with her. As I got near the entrance I could see Gladion walking in with a silver colored dragon that had a helmet on its head. Its hind legs were paws instead of claws and it had a fish like tail. I looked at it curiously and Gladion noticed.

“It's not a nature-made dragon, it was created by a company.” Gladion explained and my mouth formed an O.

“So Moon, what took you so long?” Dexio asked.

“Urgh, all the dragons were scared of me…this was the only dragon that didn't shy away from me..” I said dejectedly while sweat-dropping. The others also sweat-dropped and laughed awkwardly. A few minutes later we were all ready and rode the dragons out of the stable and met up with Kukui.

“Hey everyone! First up, we'll be doing warm-ups one at a time!” Kukui explained, “First up is Gladion!” Kukui yelled out and Gladion nodded. The warm-up was an obstacle course with some extreme obstacles.

The first obstacle was 5 hoops swinging at different speeds, the last one being the fastest.  The second obstacle was cones in a zig-zag pattern and the dragon and rider swerve around each cone without knocking them over. The third obstacle was a high waterfall of lava, where you either go over it or go right through it. The fourth obstacle was strong tornados and you had to avoid being caught up in the strong winds. The fifth obstacle was supposed to be the most dangerous and hardest part of the course. A virtual dragon, apparently you either had to destroy it or escape the dragon.

I stared at the obstacle course in awe, sure I've flown through crazy areas but never like this. I swallowed anxiously and watched Gladion walk to the start. Kukui walked up to where he was standing directly next to him and was holding a stopwatch.

"So he's going to time us?" Moon asked herself as she watched Kukui explain something to Gladion. She rested her cheek on her hand and waited. After a few minutes, they separated and Gladion and his dragon took a stance. I straightened up to watch it clearer. 

"Five...Four..." Kukui started counting down, "Three...Two...One...GO!" Kukui yelled out starting the stopwatch while Gladion blasted off.

More than half an hour later, Gladion escaped the virtual dragon with scrapes and bruises. We cheered for him once he escaped and Kukui stopped the stopwatch.

"Great job Gladion!" Kiawe said patting him on the shoulder. Next up was Hau, who came out with lots of blood trickling down his arm. Ilima went next and managed to get out with only bruises. Up next was Kiawe. I watched as he got closer to the last obstacle and started to wonder if he would try to defeat it or run. He stopped in front of the obstacle and I raised my eyebrow in confusion as to why he was stopping. As soon as the virtual dragon looked away, Kiawe flew straight pass it. I sighed at the lack of action and stretched my arms and back.

"Next up is Moon!" Kukui called out and I led Amaya to the start. Kukui explained to me the rules and the basics of what I need to do. Once he finished I nodded and me and Amaya got into a stance and studied the first obstacle.

26 minutes later, I was at the last obstacle, the dragon. I watched it as it flew around the area, then I noticed something.

"This doesn't seem right..." I murmur then my eyes widen in shock as I realized something.

"D-don't tell me that this dragon's s-strength changes based on who is doing the course?!" I murmured shock and my eyes narrowed.

"We might as well not fight that dragon..." I murmured in Amaya's ear and she glanced up at me with trusting eyes. I nodded at her and my gaze hardened at the dragon. In a few seconds, we were off. We were able to dodge the dragon for a few minutes and just as were near the finish line the dragon started to fly to us.

"Tch...we gotta escape that dragon..." I muttered under my breath and had Amaya dodge the attack. The dragon looked around before spotting us again and started chasing after us. I clenched my jaw in frustration and annoyance.

"Looks like this dragon did get stronger, even stronger than before..." I muttered. I looked at Amaya and she glanced at me and nodded. I knew what that meant. I swallowed nervously and stopped in front of the projection and faced it. My gaze hardened and my heart started to beat faster as the dragon got closer.

"Use shadow ball!" I yelled out and Amaya started up a sphere of shadows. A few seconds passed and Amaya flung the sphere towards the virtual projection. It collided with it causing dust to disperse. The dust had thankfully covered us and we managed to escape. By the time I appeared out of the dust I was sweating. I wiped away the sweat and started hearing cheers from my friends. I looked over at them and they were walking towards me. 

"That...Was...Amazing!!" Hau yelled out excitedly and I smiled.

"What did you do at the end though?" Dexio asked curiously and before I could reply Kukui interrupted.

"That...was an ancient technique, that can only be used by a rider and their bonded dragon when they trust each other with their lives." Kukui explained and the others stared at him in shock.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you were even able to do it with a dragon that you're just borrowing..." Kukui glanced at me and I started sweating nervously before laughing awkwardly.

"Is that so?" I said scratching the back of my head nervously. He let the subject dropped and called up Sophocles.

"Well, now that we're done with  the warm-ups, it's onto battles!" Kukui said enthusiastically after Sophocles finished. 

A few minutes later, we were in front of the arena.

"I'll be deciding who will battle who, first up is Hau and Kiawe..." I stopped paying attention and stared off into space waiting for my name to be called.

"Alright next is Moon and Dexio, and Kiawe you'll be up against someone else from another class. Alright?!" Kukui yelled out and Kiawe nodded and the first battle started.


	5. Chad T. Wellington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long  
> writer's block was being annoying  
> hope you like this tho!

**NORMAL POV**

Moon was sore. She groaned as she sat up straight in her chair while rubbing the back of her bandaged neck.

"Great another injured neck." She mutters under her breath.

"Oh stop whining. It's not that bad." Gladion says to her and she sends him a pout.

"Unlike you. I injured my neck two times. TWO TIMES" She remarks back and he just shifted in his seat while reading a book. Moon looked at the book curiously before trying to read the title.

"Alternate Life, huh." Moon hums and Gladion looks at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"What's it 'bout?" she asked while putting a pocky in my mouth. 

"Where did you get that pocky??" He asks slightly confused, "You know what, don't answer," He says as Moon's mouth opened to reply, "The book is about two characters switching places in a storyline." He explains and Moon nodded.

"Ah, okay." She replies and continues to eat her pocky. She looked around before taking out her book. She flipped to the page she was on which was about the Moondrop. She put her hand in her bag trying to find the small test tube. Moon felt the tube and inwardly sighed in relief before starting to read the page. The explanation of the Moondrop was very long, 3 and a half pages to be exact.

_ 'The Moondrop is a sacred liquid of the Lunalans. It has been said in the legend of the people that the Moondrop was given to them by the legendary dragon, Lunala itself. Ancient legends also say that the Moondrop has the ability to heal any kind of illness or disease as well as granting the user their wish.' _

Moon scoffed quietly and Gladion glanced at her from the corner of his eye slightly confused as he heard her scoff.

"Something wrong?" He asks curiously and Moon glances at him.

"No. It's nothing..." Moon replied and closed the book before placing it in her bag and started to fade into her thoughts.

_ "The Moondrop is a dangerous liquid, and so is the Sundrop. Based on your intentions, whether good or evil, it will grant your wish. Utilizing it can be difficult and if used incorrectly, it could possibly end the world." _ Moon thought as she looked out the window.

"Alola cousins!" someone called out and Moon turned around to see Kukui. She walked to her seat and sat down.

"So Lillie, how's the egg?" Kukui asked Lillie and she grew flustered as the attention turned to her. 

"Oh! U-uh w-well... it's doing fine..." She replied as she took out the egg and it rocked a few times.

"Great! Woo!" Kukui says excitedly, "Today will be defense techniques!" he announces and motioned for us to follow him.

Moon walked side by side with Gladion and Lillie, talking to them before she was pushed to the floor face first.

"Ack!" Moon cringed as she felt her injuries start to sting and squeezed her eyes shut. She managed to open her eye a bit to see Plumeria holding onto Gladion. Kukui and Hau helped Moon up and everyone else glared at Plumeria.

"what was that for?!" Dexio asks glaring at her through his sunglasses and Plumeria just sticks her tongue

"Get off me." Gladion says with annoyance.

"Awww...don't be like that lil' Gladi~" she says sweetly.

"Fuck off." He replies and pushes her away and she pouted.

"Gladi!!" she whines as she followed Gladion as he walked to Moon with a slightly concerned expression and asks her something while she sits and she nods with a small smile. Plumeria watches the exchange before storming off while muttering something. 

"So...Lil' Gladi huh?" Moon teases at him and he blushes embarrassedly before looking away.

"S-shut up." He replies annoyed and Moon snickers quietly.

"So Moon, will you able to do what we're doing today?" Kukui asks her and she nods with a small smile.

"Great! Just tell me if you need to go to the nurse though, ok?" Kukui asks.

"Okay." Moon replies and stands up with a small stumble. They all continued walking to the arena and Moon and Lillie talked the rest of the way.

"So Moon, could you tell me about your family?" Lillie asked and Moon raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you want to know?" Moon replies.

"I'm curious, you never talk about them when we're talking about our parents." Lillie replies.

"She's right you know." Ilima cuts in and I look at him in surprise.

"Uhh...well...um..." Moon stutters.

"You're going to have to tell us soon anyway," Dexio adds and she looks at him questioningly, "Parents day is coming soon where all parents come to the academy to see how their child is doing and there are lots of events." he explains.

"ah" Moon replies.

"Now spill!" Hau yells out and Moon jumps. She turns to him and he has a malasada in his hands.

"How the hell do you have a malasada?" Moon asks, "You know what, don't answer." she interrupts as he was about to speak. 

The others kept on bothering her, trying to get Moon to talk about her parents until they were outside. As soon as they got outside, a shadow covered them. Everyone looks up to see a dragon flying above and their eyes goes wide. Then Moon realizes something.

**MOON'S POV**

_ "PLEASE SAY THAT IS NOT HIM." _ I yelled mentally.

"Hey there's someone riding the dragon!" Someone yells from beyond and I go pale.

"Fuck." is all I say and the others turn to me in slight confusion before I hide behind Gladion.

"hide me please." I say quietly. Gladion was about to ask me before the dragon swooped down to us. The dragon landed gracefully and a boy around Gladion's age dropped down. He had messy blonde hair and light tan skin and wore fancy-ass clothes. He patted the dragon before looking around and noticing our group. He had a serious face on as he approached us.

"Do you know a girl named Moon?" He asks and almost immediately everyone's eyes turned to me except for Gladion's. The boy then notices my foot appearing from behind Gladion.

"Who's behind you?" He asks looking at Gladion. 

"Who are you?" He retorts back and the boy looks at him annoyed but replies.

"Chad T. Wellington." He says acting cocky and I let out a laugh.

“What’s the T for?” Hau asks and I held in another laugh.

“You don’t need to know.” Chad bluntly says and flipped his hair around.

“Stands for Trash.” I blurted out and I immediately put a hand over my mouth, I looked over to see Chad looking completely shocked while the others held in a laugh and then he notices me. I quietly cursed and he tilts his head to look at me.

"Is that you Moon?" Chad asks and I freeze.

"IT IS YOU!" He says in realization.

"Fuck." I said before running away.

"MOONIE COME BACK TO ME PLEASE." he yells and starts chasing after me leaving the others completely confused and speechless.

"FUCK NO, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." I yelled back and runs even faster.

"S-should we help her...?" Sophocles asks.

"I don't know..." Everyone else replies simultaneously. They continue watching me run until I ended up in front of them trying to catch my breath. I heard his voice and looked up before hiding behind the nearest person which happened to be Gladion.

"EH?! Moonie pie! Why are you hiding behind this mess called a boy?" He asks in total shock and I felt Gladion tense at the same time. 

"Well, at least he's better than you," I hissed and he goes to a corner and sulks, "Besides, why the hell are you here?" I ask and he's back up on his feet immediately looking proud.

"It's because your father, the chief may I add, has declared that we'd be married!" He replies with full confidence on his face and I just stared at him, "amazing right?!" he asks and puts an arm around my shoulder. I put my palm under his chin and push up. He falls down head first and sits up rubbing his head.

"No, tell him I won't accept it," I tell him, "besides he's not MY chief. Now go back, I don't want you to keep on causing a scene " I said after a pause.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to this academy now." He immediately mentions and I tense. I swerved around and pointed a katana at his throat.

"No." is all I say with annoyance. 

"Hey, I don't want to go to this stupid academy, but your dad ordered me to go to watch out for you." He replies.

"Then why the hell didn't he send my brother?" I ask with my patience running out.

"I don't know either." Chad replies while holding up his hands. A vein pops in my head and I sheath my katana, not in the mood.

"Let's just go." I say storming off with the others following after me. We walked a distance to where we thankfully couldn't see Chad anymore and I knew immediately what the others wanted to know.

"Just ask it." I mutter and they jump, even Gladion.

“Where did you get that katana anyway? Would've sworn it wasn't there an hour ago…” Kiawe asks.

“I don't know either.” I replied

“...um...well...so your father is chief?" Lillie asks anxiously. 

"Yes, but I'm not apart of his tribe." I replied bluntly. 

"What do you mean you're not apart of his tribe?" Dexio asks confused.

"My parents are from different tribes and when me and my brother were born, when I was old enough, I chose to live with my mom while my brother chose to live with my father, I visit his tribe from time to time though and my brother does the same." I explain while crossing my arms. 

"Is your mom also chief?" Hau asks and I shake my head.

"She's not chief but she's an adviser for the elders." I reply.

"So you must have an important family." Kiawe says and I nod.

"I guess so..." I mutter quietly. We finally arrive at the arena to see a very complicated machine made out of wood and I stare at it in surprise.

“We’re here!” Kukui announces and turns to us, "This is a defense mechanism that will raise up your defense skill, it has several layers full of wooden models and you need to defend yourself from arrows, swords, and more. We will have a race and the one to reach the top first will win." he explains and continues to explain more minor and major details and we started.

It was evening by the time we finished. I had just gotten out of the shower as I entered the room with a towel on my head. I noticed Lillie reading my book to the egg. I disregarded that as I jumped onto my bed with a sigh. Lillie flinched as she heard me and turned around to see me laying on the bed staring up at the roof. I put an arm over my eyes as I tried to relax.

“Um...Moon…?” Lillie quietly calls out.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“C-could you t-tell me...urm...a-about how you met C-Chad…? Lillie stutters quietly and I tensed as I heard that name. I sighed and sat up still looking at the roof before looking at Lillie.

“...sure…” I quietly replied, “We knew each other since age 5, the first time I met him was when I visited my father...he was as bratty as he is now. Apparently...he fell in love with me at ‘first sight’,” I paused and laid back down, “Every time I visited my father and older brother I would have to either hide behind my brother or just run.” I finished explaining with a sigh.

“A-ah…” Lillie replies, “May I ask who your brother is?” she asks.

“My brother?...He is 5 years older and his name is Sun, but everyone calls him Elio, he’s supposed to be the next chief.” I answered hesitantly.

“Oh...he sounds important…” Lillie replies. I looked to the clock next to my bed to see it was late and I sat up.

“Welp it’s time to go to sleep...night.” I said quietly before turning off the light and laid back down on my bed. I heard a quiet goodnight as I drifted off to dreamworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw  
> trash is his actual middle name  
> me and the lonashipping discord chat came up with it so I would know xD


	6. Ultra Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Its finally out!  
> Hope you like this chapter ^^  
> [EDIT] BTW I tweaked the last part a bit

**NORMAL POV**

Moon was found training in the morning and brutally beating the wooden mannequins up. She was putting all her annoyance into her hits. Chad has been bugging her all week since he came here and she wanted to kill him. Lillie walked up to her cautiously with concern.

“A-are you a-alright, Moon?” she asks cautiously and Moon paused to catch her breath.

“Y-yeah, just letting out my anger…” she muttered as a reply and continued to beat them up.

“That stupid fucking ass bastard is getting so annoying UGH!” she muttered loud enough for Lillie to hear.

“Moon! Watch your language!” Lillie scolded her and Moon sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just that stupid as-” Moon paused and tried to think of another name, “that stupid piece of turd is getting on my nerves.”

“Hey, look on the bright side will you? At least he isn’t in our class.” Lillie reminded her with a smile and Moon smiled softly.

“I guess so…”

Once Moon had finished up her training, her and Lillie walked back to their dorm and since it was a Saturday, they decided to just lounge around. After she got cleaned up, Moon jumped onto the bed with her book and flipped to the page she was on. As she read, Lillie was cradling the egg while also reading. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang on their door. Moon sat up at lightning fast speed as soon as she heard the bang. She quickly walked to door and opened it to see Gladion and Dexio panting as their expressions were panicked.

“H-hey what's wrong??” Moon asked slightly panicked at their expressions and Lillie had walked up behind her.

“Come on! There’s an emergency meeting between the best ninjas in this school happening now!” Gladion told Moon before grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him.

“H-hey!” she shouted unsure and Lillie followed close behind still holding the egg. After who knows how long of running, they went through a door saying “Meeting Room” above it. They stopped out of breath and she saw all her classmates as well as a few other classes and even Chad, but this time he had a serious face. Kukui noticed them and he had a serious and concerned expression.

“Good you’re here, you can sit down.” he said with a serious tone unlike his usual care-free tone. Moon wasn’t sure what was going on but knew something bad was going on. All four of them took a seat and Kukui started to addressed them.

“I’m sorry to call you all out on a weekend but the reason I’ve called an emergency meeting was because there are unusual sightings of Ultra Dragons.” he said.

“ _Ultra dragons? What are those?_ ” Moon asked herself, thankfully Kukui seemed to know what they were thinking.

“Ultra dragons are dragons similar to ours except they come from a different dimension through wormholes. I’m sure some of you have noticed a crack in the sky from time to time or even holes, those, are wormholes.” he informs everyone and a few of the people’s eyes widened in shock.

“You mean that’s what that crack was?” a guy in the back asked out loud in complete shock and Kukui nodded.

“So wait, what are we supposed to do about it?” Sophocles asked.

“The Kahunas have asked for us to try and defeat these monsters, we will be sending one class to each of the four islands, so prepare yourselves because these Ultra dragons are not like regular dragons.” he informed us and we nodded. Everyone left to their dorms and got prepared grabbing shurikens, their katanas, and saddling up the dragons. Kukui met them all at the stable telling each class which island they were going to. Finally he came up to Moon and the others.

“You guys will be staying here in Melemele and here,” he handed each of them a device that had a map on it, “this is a device that can detect strong amounts of ultra aura, the dragons are covered in that aura so it will lead you to one or more.” He informs us and continues to explain everything we needed to know. Kukui walked away and Moon turned around to finish saddling up Amaya when she notice Chad watching her creepily. She gave a disgusting face before throwing a shuriken and it hit his forehead. He fell on the ground bleeding. Moon sighed before turning back to Amaya.

Chad had been receiving a ton of attention from most of the girls and he flirted with them, even going on a few dates with some of ‘em. Moon didn’t care though, she was glad that the girls were distracting him. The thing was though was when Chad notices her. He immediately pushes all the girls away and starts to act like Plumeria and making more girls hate Moon even more. Everytime she rejects him but he never seems to get the hint. Also whenever he ends up scaring Moon, she hides behind Gladion, or someone else, but Gladion mostly, and yells at Chad.

Moon finished getting Amaya ready and jumped on. The others soon finished and they all checked the device they had received. There were multiple dots on the map and the dot marking her location was a different color. Everyone looked at each other nodding and taking off in different directions. Lillie decides to stay behind and take care of the egg while also helping Kukui.

“Welp, looks like I’ll have a lot of free time on my hands now that they’re doing this mission.” Kukui says with a small smile as he watched them all fly off before walking away.

**MOON’S POV**

I looked back at the map and noticed I was getting close to one. I arrived at the location and dived down to see a chalky, disfigured creature creeping out from the shadows. It slid out of the shadows on four spindly, blanched legs with dragon feet and showed what it looked like. Which it looked much like a mature dragon in appearance. Its face though, was obscured underneath a ragged membrane, leaving only its snout visible. I shivered at its appearance, but steeled myself as I got off Amaya. It then noticed me and I could feel its covered eyes watching me with interest. I slipped out a shuriken before throwing it towards the creature. It let out a roar-like sound as the shuriken slit one of its limbs. I flinched as the creature reared and was in front of me in a second. Luckily I ducked just in time.

“Woah!” I said as I dodged more charges and before I knew it, the creature was behind me in an instant. Everything seemed to slow down as I swerved around to see it swing its claws slicing my stomach. I screamed in pain and was swung backwards hitting a tree and coughed up blood. I struggled to get up on my feet and then remembered Amaya. I held my hand against the wound  trying to slow down the bleeding and my other hand on the tree as I yelled out a command.

“Amaya! Use shadow ball!” I yelled out and she swiftly powered up the attack and threw it at the creature. It roared in pain and then I heard rustling. I turned around to see Gladion staring in shock.

“W-what are you doing here??” I asked in complete shock.

“I heard a scream and came to see what was going on!” he replied and I turned around unsheathing my katana and landed a blow on the creature knocking it out. I took a knee and tried to catch my breath.

“You’re hurt!” he yells out as he noticed blood that trickled down my mouth and fingers.

“I-I can s-still fight.” I replied stubbornly.

“You can’t keep fighting with this wound.”  he replies with evident concern.

“I-I said I’m f-fine.” I muttered unwilling to give up and Gladion sighed in defeat.

“Let me see that wound…” he mutters taking out a small First Aid container from his bag. I laid my back on a tree as I let him see my wound. I slightly blushed as he pulled up my shirt to see it. Gladion wiped the wound clean and then started to bandage it.

“You’re so reckless…” he mutters and a vein popped but I kept my calm demeanor and just pouted at him. He finally finished and I pulled down my shirt quickly and sighed.

“Thanks…” I muttered while the blush faded from my cheeks.

“Tch. Whatever, come on let's go.” he mutters back and starts to walk away. I stood up and walked to Amaya giving her a small treat as I came up.

“You coming?” He calls out and I gave him a confused look, “Are we gonna go find those ultra beasts or not?”

“We?” I echoed and he sighed.

“I don’t trust you to do this alone so I’m coming with you.”  
“But I can handle myself just fine!” I argued.

“Maybe you can, but with that wound it’ll be hard to keep up so whether or not you like it, I’m coming with you.” he replies unwavering and I pouted before sighing.

“Sheesh, fine.” I muttered and climbed onto Amaya while Gladion got onto Type;Null. We nodded at each other and flew into the air before checking the radar. Our dragons moved sideways so that we were next to each other.

“It looks like there’s one over by the ruins, which is near us.” I informed him and he nodded in response. For the rest of the day we battled some more Ultra Dragons as a pair. It was night by the time everyone got back to the academy.and Kukui met us in front. All of us had injuries and I had end up breaking my ankle while Gladion had multiple cuts around his body. I used him as support as we told Kukui what we encountered before Lillie came up to me.

“Moon! You’re hurt!” she says panicked.

“Yeah maybe, but the others are hurt too you know.” I muttered quietly.

“Yeah! But not as badly as you.” she argues back and I sighed in exasperation as she went to bug the others about their injuries.

“You all deserve a break, take the next few days off you guys.” Kukui says with a smile.

“Moonie-pie~” I flinched as I heard that tone, “Are you alright?? Come into my arms and I’ll make you feel better in a jiffy~~” Chad says disgustingly sweet and I sent him a disgusted face.

“No.” is all I said back before punching the back of his head making him fall to the ground and pass out. I sighed in relief before I realized I didn’t have any support and I stumbled backwards before falling. I felt hands catch me and I look up to see Gladion before blushing slightly.

“T-thanks…” I said as he helped me up and picked me up bridal style.

“E-eh?!” I say in complete shock, “H-hey let me down!” I said trying to get down.

“Keep squirming and you’ll be hurt even more.” he mutters.

“I don’t care! Couldn’t you have given me a piggyback ride instead?!” I argued.

“Tch. Fine,” he said before letting me down and held my hand as support before he let me onto his back. I blushed as he walked to the infirmary with me. I was definitely happy that none of the popular girls were here to see this. The walk to the infirmary was silent and slightly awkward. As we walked I started to asked myself something.

 _“W-why have I been blushing so much today?? I definitely don’t have crush on him, we’re just friends goddammit.”_ I said inwardly as my blush grew. I shook the thoughts away as we got to the infirmary and Gladion let me down but still let me used him as support.

“Thanks…” I say quietly and we walked inside. The nurse helped us and had me stay longer so that she can take care of my wounds which were worse than Gladion’s. I laid on the bed as I thought more about Gladion.

 _“Why is my heart going all doki doki?”_ I asked myself clutching my shirt. I looked at the time to see it was 11PM, luckily, Kukui was letting us have a day off tomorrow. I sighed before shifting and went to sleep.


	7. Team Skull

**MOON’S POV**

I woke up in the medical bed with a stinging pain in my stomach. I flinched when I tried to sit up and I remembered what had happened the day before. I sighed and I pulled up my shirt to see my waist was covered in bandages.

“Oh just great, how come I’m the one that gets injured the most??” I muttered to myself.

“Maybe because you’re too reckless.” a voice came from the door. I turned my head around to see Gladion leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Gee, thanks for telling me,” I replied sarcastically with a poker face and he smirked, “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked.

“I came to check up on you.” he replied.

“I’m obviously fine.” I remarked.

“Sure you are.” He replies and I pouted. Just then the nurse came in.

“Oh! You’re awake, Moon!” she says slightly surprised. She checked on my injuries once again before letting me leave with some pills to ease the pain. I and Gladion walked to the classroom while talking, and of course, my heart started going doki doki. I didn’t like this feeling one bit though.

“So how are your injuries?” I asked.

“They’ll be fine.” he replies and I hummed in response.

“So why are we walking to a classroom on a Sunday?” I asked with a poker face.

“You ask too many questions.” is all he says and I gave him a pout.

 _“He’s such an asshole”_ I said to myself and we kept walking. We walked inside the classroom to see Lillie and the others slightly panicked. I then noticed the egg starting to glow. I realized that the egg was starting to hatch. Before I knew it, the light engulfed the room for the next few seconds. When the light finally dissipated, the egg cracked open for all of us to see a white dragon. Its tail wasn’t like most kinds of dragon, it looked more fluffy and seemed to separate into 6 parts. It had blue eyes and the lower part of its limbs was a frosty blue.

“It’s a snow type!” Dexio exclaimed surprise.

“How can you tell??” Hau says surprised,

“I just know” is all Dexio says and Hau pouted at him before grabbing a malasada from nowhere and started to eat. Suddenly Mallow and her class along with Kukui and Oak came in panicked and the red egg was also shining. Once again, a bright light engulfed the room for another few seconds. When the light subsided, the egg cracked open to show the same dragon yet a different color and the tails weren’t as fluffy with a curl at the end of each tail.

“Wow! are they the same kind of dragon?!” Ilima asks.

“Yep, these dragons are called Vulpix. The ones in Alola are snow type while the ones in other regions are fire types, we’ll be learning region variants soon!” Kukui replies enthusiastically.

The white vulpix yawned as the brownish red one jumped out of the remains of the egg

“So what are we gonna do with them now?” I asked as I petted the brownish red vulpix. The others thought for a minute while Kukui and Oak looked at each other with smiles

“What about this,” Kukui started to say, “we decided that since both of your classes hatched the egg you get to keep them. Mallow's class takes the red one and your class gets to take the white one.”

We all stared at him in shock before it turned to excitement and happiness.

“Oh! Who gets to take care of it!” Sophocles asked as Mallow and Lana waved to us before leaving with their class. The others started to say that they should except for Gladion, me and Lillie.

“GUYS!” I yelled and got their attention, “ho Lillie hatched the egg so she should keep it! And besides y'all already have dragons”

“M-me?!” Lillie asks shocked.

“I agree with Moon, it's about time you got a dragon of your own.” Gladion says walking up to them.

“B-but, but…” she stuttered not sure what to say. The others sighed before smiling.

“Yeah you should keep it, Lillie!” Hau yells excitedly and the others nodded.

“Y-you sure??” Lillie asks flustered.

“We're sure, Lillie.” Kiawe tells her as he put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at her feet before looking up and walked up to the dragon. She hesitantly held out her hand and the dragon mewled. Lillie slowly started to pet the vulpix and her slight frown turn into a small smile.

“So what are you gonna name it?” Ilima asks.

“I-I think I'm going to name it Snowy…” Lillie replies hesitantly.

“That's a cute name” I said and crouched down to pet the white vulpix.

“By the way Moon, how's your injuries?” Dexio asked.

“Eh, they're fine.” I replied.

“Do you think you can train?” he asked

“Umm...I think so…?” I replied unsure.

“Alright then, we're going to go train!” Dexio says and I nodded and stood up. I then glanced at Gladion with a poker face.

“So why **DID** you bring me?” I asked sa suspiciously.

“Everyone was here when I went to get you.” he replied stoically.

“Uhuh.” I replied not believing him. He started to walk out the door with the rest and I ran to catch up with him.

We talked for the rest of the way and once again Plumeria tried to push me out of the way. I had noticed her last minute though and dodged. She gave me a dirty look before clinging onto Gladion.

“Gladi~ How have you been?? Did you miss me? How was your mission??” she asked with more questions.

“G-get off me you crazy woman!” he said trying to pry her off.

“Awww how could you say that to me??” she replied. Gladion was finally able to pry her off and bolted. We all laughed as Plumeria chased after him trying to charm him.

We decided to train without Gladion and walked to the training area.

**GLADION'S POV**

I hid behind bushes trying to hide from Plumeria. I saw her pass the bush and looked around before running in a different direction. I sighed in relief and heard a voice behind me. I looked to see Chad. I sighed and stood up.

“What do you want?” I asked annoyed.

“Stay away from Moon. She's mine.” he says arrogantly

“She’s not your girlfriend,so she's not ‘yours’.” I said annoyed.

“Perhaps, but, at least I treat her like a lady.” he replied with.

“Seriously? She ain't a lady, she's more like a boy.” I retorted with a snort. Chad's face grew furious.

“Goddammit! Just fucking stay away from Moon!” he explodes and stormed away. Gladion sighed in exasperation and walked to the training area.

**NORMAL POV**

Gladion walked to the training area and met up with the others as they raced each other. He walked up to Lillie who was watching the others with Snowy on her lap.

“Oh! Hi big brother!” she says happily and he softly smiled.

“hi, what are they doing?” he asked.

“Oh, they're racing to see who the fastest is.” Lillie replied and Gladion hummed in reply. Moon was the one to finish first and when she came over she spotted Gladion and grinned.

“So how was Plumeria?” she teased and Gladion looked away in annoyance.

“Shaddup.” he muttered and Moon laughed. Gladion blushed as he heard her laugh and looked away and started to watch the others finish.

Everyone finished the race and were about to start doing battles with one another before we heard rustling from the bushes that surrounded the training area. All of their heads snapped up in alarm and watched as a big group walked out of the bushes, surrounding them. They were ninjas with black and white clothing. Their faces were covered with a bandanna that was black and had a white stripe on the top with a hat that was all white with black oval like shapes. In the middle of all their shirts was a S that was shaped like a skull.

Moon watched as a man walked toward them. He had white hair and was also wearing black and white with a gold S in the same shape as the others and golden sunglasses resting on his forehead. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the man walked up to them. By that time Moon and the others had all backed up and their backs were facing each other with Lillie in the middle looking scared. They watched as the grunts come closer as well as the man.

"Who are you?" Hau asked suspiciously.

“We're team skull and we're gonna bring ya down! Get 'em!” the man said and the grunts bolted towards them. Moon's eyes widened as she dodged a punch from one of the female grunts. Her eyes narrowed as she reacted quickly, punching the girl in the gut. She was thrown backwards as she coughed up blood and then a male grunt took her place.

“Yo, yo! How dare ya hurt one of my fam, huh?!” he said loudly and obnoxiously. Moon glared at him before bringing up her leg and kicking him across the face. They kept fighting for another few minutes having to deal with multiple grunts at a time. One grunted headed for Lillie but Hau came in time and blocked the attack. When the last grunt fainted onto the ground, they were all panting heavily out of breath.

Moon glanced at the man who had not joined the fighting at all. She spun around facing the man before something was thrown at her at lightning speed. Moon's eyes widened as she felt the sharp object slit her cheek. The warm blood started to trickle down her cheek. Moon looked behind to see Gladion had caught the sharp object. It was a shuriken. She looked back to see Plumeria walking from behind the man. All of their eyes widened in surprise as she stared at us with cold and stoney eyes.

“P-Plumeria?” Ilima asked shocked and her mouth formed a sly grin.

“Who else would I be?” she replies.

“Why are you with them??” Kiawe asks

“I've always been with them, I just infiltrated the academy to get information.” she replies the smile sticking and the man smirked next to her.

“I'm the one and only Guzma, you took down my grunts so you need to be punished!” he says loudly. They all glared at him and Lillie crawled behind some bushes and watched in fear, unsure of what to do.

“What are you even doing here?” Dexio asked as he walked up.

“That info is top secret, sorry-not-sorry.” Guzma replied with a smirk and Dexio's glare hardened.

“Enough Guzma, we need to get our grunts some medical attention.” Plumeria interrupted. By that time most of the grunts had gotten off the floor and started to help the others. Guzma replied with a “tch” and looked at them.

“This ain't over! You got off easy this time!” he yelled pointing a finger at Moon and the others. They left along with Plumeria and they all collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Kukui soon came running out with a concerned face.

“What happened?! I heard shouts from the second floor and came running!” he told us. Dexio and Ilima told Kukui of what happened and he nodded before scratching his chin thinking.

“So Plumeria has decided to join the enemy huh…” he murmured to himself. Moon was closer to him than everyone else and had heard what he said.

 _“Enemy?”_ she thought in confusion.

**~~IN PO TOWN LATER THAT DAY~~**

Guzma picked up a call from the Aether foundation.

“I got Plumeria to do the job. Yep, the lunalan ninja is there. No, we didn't get her to reveal that she was one. Sure.” he replied to multiple questions. He put the phone down and stared up at the sky with a smirk.

“That girl has no idea what she's gotten into.” he says quietly and laughed.


	8. Rowlet and the Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally out! Woohoo!  
> Btw Merry Christmas!  
> If you don't celebrate it then have a great day!  
> Let's get onto the chapter now lol

**NORMAL POV**

Moon was in Gladion's dorm, sitting on his bed. Apparently, he roomed with no one. Moon flinched as she lightly touched the scratch on her cheek. Gladion was looking at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. He grabbed an alcohol wipe pad and a band-aid before walking over to her. He grabbed her hand not letting her touch the scratch.

“Let me see it...” Gladion grumbled and Moon quietly turned her head to let him see it. She flinched as she felt the cold pad touch her scratch as it started to sting even more. After wiping the scratch he placed the band-aid on it.

“There…” he muttered. Moon turned her head to face him and blushed as she realized she was very close to him. Gladion realized how close he was to her and immediately pulled away with a blush.

“S-sorry…” Moon says quietly looking down at her feet.

“It's fine…” Gladion replies and threw away some trash. She stood up still avoiding his gaze and started to walk out.

“Well, thanks...I'm going to go back to my dorm…” she says quietly and walked out the door. He stared at her silently and watched as the door blocked her from view.

The sun had set by the time Moon had gotten to her dorm which was a few minutes away from Gladion's room. She slowly opened the door to find Lillie was sleeping on her bed with Snowy by her side.

 _“She must've been exhausted…”_ she quietly thought and walked over to her bed. She slipped out her book from the drawer in the side table by her bed. Moon started to flip through the pages before landing on a page. She started to read all the stuff that was on the next few pages before finally going to sleep.

**~~THE NEXT DAY~~**

**MOON'S POV**

I woke up to the winter cold. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped myself in it before hearing the alarm clock. I grumbled and got up turning off the alarm. I looked to see that Lillie wasn't anywhere to be seen and I guess that she was already in the classroom. I went to the shower room and got ready. I looked in the mirror to see my hair was a mess. **(A/N- Forgot to mention that Moon's hair is long in this fic)** I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up in a high ponytail.

I walked inside the room to find everyone gathering around Gladion and Lillie.

“What's going on?” I asked and they all turned to me. I jolted in surprise and sweat-dropped as they looked at me with brightening eyes. “W-what is it…?”

“We get to go to Aether Paradise!” Sophocles says excitedly.

“I'm sorry, but where?” everyone looked at me surprised except for Gladion. He looked more like he wasn't happy about this.

“Aether Paradise is a man-made island which takes care of dragons and animals in need. They also conduct research on many things.” Dexio explained as came up to me.

“Ah…” I reply quietly. I lived in my village for my whole life so I had never heard of it until now.

“So when are we going Gladion?!” Sophocles asked with sparkles in his eyes.

“Sunday,” he replies grudgingly.

“Why are you so excited anyway, Sophocles?” Hau asked after taking a bite out of a malasada.

“It's because Aether Paradise has amazingly advanced technology so I want to see it!” he said excitedly.

The others were talking excitedly about Aether and I found myself scooting towards Gladion and Lillie who was quiet.

“So I guess you two used to live there?” I asked. Lillie stared at me surprised while Gladion just stared stoically.

“Urm…uh...yes...may I asked how did you know?” Lillie asked.

“Just a lucky guess…” I replied quietly and Gladion hummed in response. Class went as normal and I dozed off once in a while. What we were learning now was about regional differences. Although this was an academy for ninjas and stuff, we still had to learn about nature and a few other things. The lunch bell finally rang and I sighed in relief. We walked out of the room and I walked next to Lillie and Hua while I stared off into space. I flinched as I felt the stare of Chad and glanced from the corner of my eye to see Chad looking at me. Our gazes met for a second before I looked away. We all walked into the lunchroom and got something to eat. We sat down and started to talk before Dexio cleared his throat.

“So since yesterday, our training was interrupted, how about we train today?” he suggested. We all glanced at each other and thought about it.

“Hm, sure.” Ilima said and we all nodded. After a few more rounds of boring classes, the bell rang and I sighed in happiness.

“What are you so happy about?” someone asks from behind me. I jolted in surprise and looked behind to see Gladion. I laughed awkwardly as I sat up and grabbed my bag.

“I was just happy that classes were finally over…” I replied awkwardly and he hummed in response.

“Come on, the others are probably waiting.” he says and walks away. I got out of my chair and caught up to him. We talked along the way with a few awkward minutes of silence in between. We finally made it to the training are and only Ilima, Kiawe, and Dexio were there. We looked at them in confusion as they turned to us.

“Where are the others?” I asked and looked around.

“Hau went to get some more Malasadas, Lillie stayed behind to help Kukui, and Sophocles is doing some research for his cousin” Dexio explained.

“So I suppose since we’re here now, we might as well get started without them.” Kiawe suggested. Hau then came running towards us eating a malasada.

“Alola! Sorry, I'm late!” he yells from a distance. We waited for him to get over here and he took a final bite out of his malasada before throwing away the wrapper. “So, what are we doing?”

“We're going to do battles I suppose. After all, there is an even amount of us.” Ilima replied. Hau paused before he started to count.

“1...3..6! Oh! there are! Cool! I call dibs on Moon!” he yells before sliding across and putting his arm over my shoulders. We all sweat-dropped at his enthusiasm and the others picked their partners. Dexio and Ilima partnered up and Kiawe and Gladion partnered up.

Our battle was first. Hau and I were in our positions while Dexio was the referee. We smirked at each other as he asked if we were ready and we nodded.

**NORMAL POV**

Moon and Hau started with throwing shurikens at each other. They both dodge quickly by jumping out of the way. As their battle progressed, their attacks became much more frequent. Moon blew one final kick and Hau fell to the ground.

“Moon is the winner!” Dexio yells as Hau gets up. Moon crouched down and held out a fist. Hau smiled at her before fist pumping her.

“Good job you two.” Ilima comments as the two walked towards the others.

“Thanks.” they both replied. The others did their battles one winning and the other losing. Of course they were all good sports and didn't get mad. When they finished up the battles they all talked about what to do next. Moon glanced over her shoulder and jolted in surprise as she saw Chad glaring at them. Well, more specifically Gladion. Moon poked Gladion on the arm and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.,

“Um...Why is Chad glaring at you?” she asked and he glanced behind from the corner of his eye.

“Long story…” is all he replied but stayed quiet. She pouted at him before glancing at the sky. There were dark clouds covering the evening sky.

“ _Looks like it's going to snow..._ ” Moon said to herself before sighing. She started to think of her village and wondered how everything was going. She snapped awake when her shoulders were spoken. Moon looked up and saw Gladion.

“huh?” Gladion sighed and crossed his arms.

it's getting late, we're going back.” he told her and her mouth shaped an O. Moon stood up and started to walk back to her room and Gladion walked beside her. They walked in an awkward silence before Moon glanced up to him before looking away. She hated this silence and so did he. Gladion kept walking staring ahead trying to avoid her gaze. He noticed as a small shiver raced through Moon's body.

“Ugh it's cold…” she muttered. Gladion considered giving her his sweatshirt but instantly shook that image away.

 _“No way am I giving her my sweater…_ ” he said to himself. Moon held out her hand as she felt drops on her head. It was raining. The two hurriedly ran under a roof. Moon sighed and looked outside. It was starting to rain harder.

“if we run we can make it to our dorms.” Gladion says looking out. He glanced at her and she was much more drenched then him for some reason.

“ _Is fate trying_ _to set up something so I that I'll give Moon my sweater?_ ” he asked himself with a poker face.

“Is something wrong Gladion?” Moon asks and he snapped out of it.

“Huh? Oh, um...no…” he replies and Moon shrugged before looking away. The two got ready to run after shaking off the water that hadn't soaked into their clothes. In a few seconds, they were running through the doors at full speed.

3 minutes later, they were inside the lobby. The two sighed in relief as they got out of the rain. Luckily the female receptionist in the front had towels for both of them and they thanked her. The two go to the fireplace in the lobby and started to talk about things.

“Ugh...I'm soaked.” Moon muttered as she sat in front of the fireplace.

“At least we're inside.” he replies and sits down next to her with his towel laid on his head. They talked for a few more minutes before getting up and walking back to their dorms. They waved goodbye and Moon walked through the door to find Lillie playing with Snowy.

“Oh! Moon! Sorry, I couldn't watch you guys tra-” Lillie paused as she noticed Moon’s clothes, “You're soaking wet! Come on let's get you cleaned up!”

The next 20 minutes was Lillie acting like a concerned mother. Moon laughed it off though and changed not really listening to her.

Moon stretched as she sat on her bed before her eyes snapped open remembering about the letter. She sat down on her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She started to write to her brother since their relationship was the closest.

“What are you doing?” Lillie asked as she glanced at Moon.

“Oh, I'm writing a letter to my brother,” Moon replied.

“oh…” Lillie said suddenly feeling a bit of pity for Moon. Moon glanced at her noticing the pity.

“You don't need to pity me, it's fine.” she said and Lillie jolted in surprise. She immediately started to apologize and Moon kept telling her it was fine. When Lillie finally stopped apologizing Moon returned to her letter, writing;

* * *

 

_Alola Elio,_

_How's life been for you? Are you still preparing to be chief? I hope all has been good. This academy for ninjas is actually quite interesting and I hope I get to stay here for a few more years. Oh, also with the Sun and Moondrop, I still have them so mom and dad don't need to worry about that. How are they by the way?_

_There's so much that I could tell you but I don't want to bore you. Let's just say I've met lots of friends that are...interesting I guess you could say. I wish you were here instead of...ugh...Chad...why was he even sent here in the first place?!? Oh! My friends and I are going to be going to Aether Paradise on Sunday! You probably don’t know what that place is, but it’s a facility where they protect and treat dragons and animals. I wish I could go and see you all again, who knows though, I might be able to come home during break. Whenever that is._

_Well, I suppose that would be all for now. Hope to see you soon, Elio!_

_Love,_

_Moon_

_P.S.-A while back, a gang interrupted our training, they called themselves “Team Skull”. Got any info on them?_

* * *

 

Moon sealed the letter up before opening the window and grabbing a whistle. She blew it and a few seconds later, an owl popped up. It was a small, tan colored owl with two feathers on its chest that formed a bow. Lillie walked over as Moon gave it a pet on its head.

“Who's this little guy?” Lillie asked and patted the top of its head.

“His name is Rowlet and I got him when I was a kid. He’s a messenger owl.” Moon explained and Lillie smiled softly. Snowy popped up and the two interacted. Moon gave Rowlet a treat before giving the letter to it. It flapped away and she watched it with a small smile.


	9. Aether Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy finally got this out ;v;

**MOON'S POV**  
**(Saturday)**

Me and the others were training when I heard Rowlet from above. I dodged an attack and glanced up at him. I motioned towards Lillie and he got the hint landing beside her. She jumped before realizing who it was and smiled. She patted his head and Snowy started to play with Rowlet.

  
We finished training and I walked over to Rowlet and Lillie. I patted its head and took the letter. It flew off soon after and I opened the letter,

_Alola Moon,_

  
_Life has been good for me, what about you? And yeah, I'm still preparing to be chief and it's borrinnggg. (Please help me). As for mom and dad, they're fine. I wish I could've gone instead of Chad, but I'm way too old and busy haha._

_Aether Paradise sounds amazing! It would probably be amazing to go there._

  
_It's so boring being here without you. I'm being bombarded with work to do that's due like the next day! I'm so tired too! Then again you enjoy watching me in pain so you wouldn't help me anyway._

  
_As for team skull, I heard rumors about them but I never paid attention._

  
_Welp, that's all I got._

  
_With hate and love,_

  
_Elio_

  
I chuckled at his torture and put the letter away as I walked over to the others. We talked about what we should train next before hearing shrieks of excitement. I looked behind to see multiple fan girls running towards us. I jolted in shock and the others ran while I pulled Lillie and Sophocles aside. After a few minutes of watching I heard that all too familiar, disgustingly-sweet voice belonging to Chad. I jolted before running away to the forest at full speed and Chad chased after me. Lillie and Sophocles stared after us while sweat-dropping and looked at each other unsure.

  
I finally managed to get away from Chad by hiding up in a tree. I watched as Chad run past the tree and I relaxed my body with a sigh. I waited until he was out of sight before jumping down and walking back. The walk back was tedious. I didn't realize that I had run off so far into the forest.

  
As I walked, I heard a commotion and I glanced in the direction of the noises. Voices. More voices. And they were coming closer. I quickly jumped into the bushes and watched. The voices were near me and I could see multiple pairs of white boots.

  
I listened in on their conversation as they passed me. I was only able to hear the words “capture” and “Lunala”. Is she in danger from these people? I hope not. After a few minutes of waiting and I squeezed out of the bush and continued walking  My thoughts stayed on Lunala wondering if she was alright. Lunala is the guardian deity of Alola, which means she's strong and is capable of keeping herself safe. But for how long…? I shook my head shaking away the thoughts.

  
I walked into the clearing and looked around. I spot my friends talking with each other and ran up to them.

  
“What took you so long?” Hau asked me while eating a malasada. I scratched my head and sighed in response and the others looked at me in confusion.

  
“Nothing...just ran farther into the forest than I thought…” I said after a few seconds with an exhausted look. Everyone looked at me in slight suspicion and worry but dropped the topic reculantly. We walked to the dorms and I stayed in the back thinking. Why was I thinking so much about this?

  
“Make sure to wake up early tomorrow.” I heard Gladion say and I glanced at him in slight confusion.

  
“Why?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, did you forget?” He asked looking at me and I thought for a second before remembering.

  
“Oh, right. I totally knew.” I said quickly and everyone laughed while Gladion sighed but flashed what I thought was s small smile, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

  
**The next day…**

  
Lillie shook me awake and I sleepily looked at her. I turned around, laying on my stomach and looked out the window. It was dark outside.

  
“It's still night, Lillie...what is it??” I asked sleepily.

  
“Come on silly, it's 5am and you need to get ready.” she replies and I laid there aimlessly before remembering it's Sunday.

  
“oh...ok...just let me sleep for a few more minutes…” I said quietly and snuggled back under the blanket. Lillie pouted before grabbing my blanket and tries to pull it off. After a few attempts of Lillie trying to get me out of bed, I grumbled and slowly got up. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and threw on some ripped jeans and a purple hoodie with a watermelon side bag while Lillie wore a white dress and a big sunhat.

  
Soon, we met up with the guys. I yawned and scratched the back of my head as the boys noticed us.

  
“tired?” Kiawe asks.

  
“Yep…” I replied before yawning again.

  
“I'm pretty sure all of us are tired…” Dexio says with his sunglasses hiding his tired eyes.

  
“I'm not tired!” Hau exclaims loudly. I flinch at the loudness and looked away. He was jumping up and down in excitement before Gladion walked up to him hitting the top of Hau's head with his fist.

  
“That's enough. Let's go…” he says and walks away and we follow leaving Hau on the ground. After a few seconds he bounces right back up and runs after us.

  
“H-hey! Wait for me!”

  
We arrived at the port and waited. Kiawe and Sophocles fall asleep on each other as we waited while Ilima and I almost fall asleep. Dexio comes back with coffee and energy drinks and gave them to us. The only ones wide awake were Gladion, Lillie, and Hau.

  
“So...why are we waiting again…?” I asked tiredly and Gladion sighed.

  
“We're waiting for the boat…” he replies and I mumble incoherently in reply before sipping some coffee. After a few minutes I see a boat come in. It was fancy with a white, gold, and black color scheme.

  
“This is the boat.” Gladion informed us. I reluctantly stood up while Ilima and Dexio woke up the other two.

  
We walked onto the boat and it started to move when we all sat down. I finished my coffee and looked out to the sea. After finally waking up, I took down my messy ponytail and brushed it. Once I finished brushing my hair, I put away my brush and decided that I was too lazy to put it back in a ponytail. I noticed Gladion leaning on the rail with a frown before standing up and walked over to him.

  
“Something wrong?” I asked leaning on the rail facing the sea and he glanced at me.

  
“Nope.” is all he says and I pouted at him.

  
“You’re obviously lying…”  I muttered and he glared at me. He stayed quiet and I glanced at him.

  
“So...what's wrong?” I asked once again. He didn't reply and instead walked away. I stared after him in silence and I flinched as I heard a voice.

  
“He's just remembering things…” I looked behind me and saw Lillie with a sad look.

  
“Mind if I ask what things?” I asked looking at her and she sighed.

  
“...Our parents were conducting research on a small dragon named cosmog 15 years ago, back when I was 3 years old and Gladion was 6 years old...Suddenly a wormhole had opened out of nowhere and my father was sucked into it. We still don't know if he's dead…” she explained and stared at the waves.

  
“I-I see…” the silence continued for a few more minutes before we heard yelling. We looked behind us to see Hau fighting with a wingull over a malasada. We laughed quietly and smiled at each other.

  
“Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure this is my first time seeing you in casual clothes. You're always either in your ninja clothes or pajamas.” Lillie told me.

  
“Ahaha...yeah...” I laughed awkwardly, “I don't really get the chance to wear these...”

  
She hums in replies. We continue to watch Hau and the wingull fight until he managed to drive it away. He looked back down at the malasada, ready to eat, but the wingull ended up tearing it apart to pieces. He dropped his head in defeat. He looked up in teary eyes and noticed us, perking up instantly and ran over to us.

  
“How long do you think it'll be till we're at Aether?!” he asked excitedly.

  
“Who knows” I replied and he gave me a pout.

  
“Not helpful Moon.”

  
“Hey, at least I answered your question.” I said with a sly smile and shrugged. Lillie giggled before looking out to sea.

  
“If I had to guess, I would say, at least half an hour more.” she replies.

  
“Awww, that's so long…” he grumbles and we laughed awkwardly. I glanced at the direction where Gladion had walked off. Maybe I should try and find him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Lillie.

  
“Leave him alone for the rest of the boat ride…it's...difficult for him…” she says softly and started to talk with Hau. I stayed quiet before looking up. The sun had risen a few minutes ago and I sighed as my mind wandered off.

Before I knew it, we were here. I was snapped awake by Hau.

  
“Moon! Are you listening to me?!” he yells in my ear and I jumped.

  
“H-huh??”

  
“C’mon! We're here!”

  
“o-oh..." I glanced up and stared in awe at the big building. I was surprised by how big it was before walking off the boat. I stumbled around as I got used to being back on ground before trying to catch up to the others. I caught up to Lillie, out of breath, and looked around the lobby. I sweat-dropped at how everything was white with only a little bit of black and gold.

  
I then noticed Gladion and a woman with purple hair glasses talking to each other. Lillie had also noticed and she brightened up, running towards the woman and give her a big hug. I walked up to them hesitantly and the woman noticed me, greeting me a smile.

  
“Hello there! Who might you be?” she asked with a bright smile. Before I could reply, Lillie stood next to me with a smile.

  
“This is Moon! She's the new student I told you about!” she said and the woman looked in realization.

  
“Oh! I didn't realize! I'm Wicke! Welcome to Aether Paradise.” she says in enthusiastically

“Uh...nice to be here…?” I say awkwardly and unsure. Gladion noticed and looked away covering a laugh and I glared at him.

  
“By the way, where is Mother?” Lillie asked.

  
“Oh! Yes! She's up in the observatory! I'll take you there.” Wicke replied and took all of us to a triangular lift. She pressed some buttons on the control panel and soon enough, the lift started to go up.

  
In a minute, we were in an area with lots of dragons and animals. All of them were in their own natural remade environments. I looked around for a few seconds before following the others. I soon noticed a beautiful woman with blonde hair and pale skin talking with another staff member.

  
“Is that your mom?” I asked Lillie and she nodded with a shy smile. The woman then noticed us and turned towards us with a smile.

  
“Welcome to Aether Paradise!” she exclaimed, “You all may call me Lusamine!”

  
Lusamine's eyes swept over us before landing on me. Our eyes met for a second, and her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth moved forming silent words before snapping out of it.

  
“ _What the…?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was shorter than usual but hoped you like this either way!


End file.
